


The Magician

by SugarsnapCaely



Series: Ego Origins [2]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Heartwarming, Magic, Minor/Major OC, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Learn how our favorite magician obtained his powers. How did he get here?





	The Magician

So, I guess the best place to start is where I was born: In a hospital.

Alright, fine, I was born in the small town of Glenoe, County Antrim, Ireland. 

Yep, you've probably never heard of it. I get that a lot.

Anyhow, I was born to two great parents. Their names are Connor Hayes and Olivia Baird.

I grew up in a small house. It was one of those sort of old houses, you know the ones, the kinds with secrets.

When I was younger I was a bit of a troublemaker. Oh, boy I loved pulling pranks on people…Like that time I glued my friend’s hands to their desk.

I of course got into  _ huge _ trouble for it, but he was ok with it. We laughed so hard.

 

I wasn’t just a trouble maker though —Contrary to popular belief, I  _ am  _ a well rounded individual — I was also a very curious boyo.

I always had a fascination with the mystical and supernatural, my parents always telling me of legends and mysterious creatures. 

I remember reading over Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings so much! Still some of my favorite series ever.

Other than reading, I remember when a local magician performed tricks at school. I wouldn’t shut up about it the rest of the day.

When I got home, I practically begged my parents to get me a magic kit.

Then, the day I finally got one…

 

Biggest disappointment of my life.

Ok, not really. I read through that thing to pieces, learning every trick I could. But it just wasn’t enough…I wanted magic,  _ real _ magic. Like the kind in my books and the legends my parents told.

I remember asking the librarian for books on magic but I wanted to  _ learn  _ magic.

 

But anyway, being the curious little shit I was, I loved going around that old house of ours and looking for new things.

Then I found it, a secret door. You know, kind of like the one from  _ Coraline _ . Only less deadly.

When I went inside my life changed.

There were just so many things, shelves full of magic books.  _ Real ones _ ! Leather bound! Dust and all! 

There were so many mysterious ingredients for potions. It was absolutely astounding!

But the best thing was…there were all these old scrolls. They were  _ lessons _ …from a  _ school _ .

I was the happiest boy in the world right then and there.

 

Every time I could I would head down to that little room and read, learning lesson after lesson. 

The day I first learned how to levitate something was one of the proudest moments of my life. After that I would lift things into the air whenever people’s backs were turned. My pranks got so much better after that…

I learned so much from those old scrolls and books. I even learned about mythical creatures.

Not to brag or anything but I even caught a fairy once.

I uhh, let it go though. I couldn’t help it, it looked so sad.

 

Anyway, as the years went by I continued to train my magical abilities. 

I still went to college though. Mostly business I guess. 

I packed everything up from that old room.

In fact it's all in my current room.

Still have a lot to learn.

But back to the past, I learned a bit in illusion and slight of hand as I went through college. I was hoping to actually become a magician, just like the kind I loved. Only this time, I was using real magic.

Yes, I'm aware how corny I sound. I'm a magician, it's kind of our thing sometimes.

 

I still learned the lessons in the scrolls as well. The next one was one that would also change my life. 

The lesson mentioned enchanted objects. I knew these existed, but I’d never had a lesson on them before.

The lesson was about how to detect them, all the different kinds and what to do. It even had references to other books. 

For weeks I practiced, going around to different shops and old towns and locations whenever I got the chance.

One fateful, rainy, cliche day, I found it.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Marvin looked at the quaint little shop with hopeful wonder, all the other places he tried had not been very successful, but there was something special about this place.

Of course that could have been his stomach talking. He really needed lunch.

He read the sign, “Oddities and Endidies”

Short, check; made up word, check; rhyming, check; pun, check.

Yep, definitely a magic store.

He pushed open the door, listening to the bell tinkle as he stepped inside.

‘ _ Sheesh, how many cliches are in this store? _ ’ He thought, rolling his eyes. ‘ _ Well, can’t judge a book by its cover. _ ’

He stepped up to a shelf, seeing the books, leather bound and all. He took one off the shelf and flipped through it. As he put it back on the shelf, he saw a table covered in illusion kits, and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Need any help, dear?” The old woman at the counter asked.

“No, no, I’m good, but thank you.”

“Well I’ll be here all day if you need me.” She chuckled, going back to her book.

He continued about his way, going to different shelves, feeling. Then, it happened.

He felt a sort of pull that drew him to a corner of the shop. Along the wall we're all sorts of accessories: capes, hats, wands, brooms, masks.

His gaze was drawn however to a mask. He raised an eyebrow, confused.

It wasn't the mask though that was confusing. It was the fact it was inside a cage.

The cage itself was large big enough to hold a small animal. He peered through the bars to get a better look.

The mask was a milky white color in the shape of a cat’s face. The ears were colored a sort of limey, neon green. The nose was a brilliant red color and it had two lines under each of the eye holes of the same color. On its forehead were the four card suits in a diamond pattern. 

This was it. The object he had been searching for.

He tried to open the door of the cage and found it locked. Shrugging, he grabbed onto the handle and picked up the cage. He carried it over to the counter, setting it down with a small clatter.

“I hope you found what you were looking for.” The woman said, putting her book down.

“Definitely. I would like to buy this mask.”

“Don't worry, no need to pay. It's usually not for sale.”

“Then why are you letting me have it?”

“Special occasion.” She smiled.

“Thanks!”

“Now, you'll have to keep it in the cage.”

He nodded, picking up the cage. “When can I take it out?” 

“When you're home and ready. It's different, much like you and I are.” She winked at him and he swore he felt a change in the atmosphere.

He took the cage and walked towards the door.

“Oh, hold on!” She said, making him turn around. “I almost forgot.” 

A key appeared in his hand, remnants of purple light fading away from the metal. He looked up and smiled. ‘ _ I knew it _ …’

“Enjoy your mask and keep practicing. My shop is open anytime.” With that, she picked up her book and he walked out of the store and toward home.

* * *

 

He set the cage on the table and sat down, staring at it, wondering what kind of enchanted object it was. Perhaps he could channel magic through it, or it could perform a certain spell. He honestly wasn't sure, and was eager to try.

But first he had to settle the problem of his stomach. He stood up from his chair and headed to the fridge. He opened it up and found…nothing. 

He groaned. He forgot to go to the store again. He was about to head for the door when he saw the cage out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't chance if something happened.

He sat down at the table with a bunch of snacks in hand. The question was, what to do first? He bit into a cracker, thinking. 

“Well,” He swallowed, “best place to start is channeling, I guess.”

He brushed the crumbs off his fingers and stretched out his arms.

He put his hands out, palms towards the mask and pushed his energy forward.

It bounced back, startling him.

Well, that option was out.

He ate another cracker as he tried another method.

Again, nothing.

He huffed, resting his chin in his hand. “Maybe I’ve forgotten a method.” He walked into his work room, opening up a cabinet and pulling out the scroll. He stepped back into the room and set the scroll down next to the cage.

He went to pick up a cracker and saw there were some missing.

“Guess I ate more than I thought.”

He read through the scroll, trying another method.

When that didn’t work he put his head on the table, groaning. Nothing was working.

He sighed, “No, no. It’s not all there is.”

“I need tea.”

He poured water into his kettle and turned the stove on.

When he came back to the table he stopped.

There were cracker crumbs inside the cage.

He gaped for a moment, realizing what was going on. He was about to go up to the cage and touch the mask when he got an idea.

He put a clip on the bag of crackers and turned back to the cabinet, pulling out his mug. He pulled out the box of tea bags, choosing one and putting the box back into the cabinet.

There was the sound of crinkling and he jumped around, pointing at the cage, “Ah ha!!”

The floating cracker fell to the ground, the green aura that was around it moments before disappearing.

Marvin’s eyes were locked with those of a cat. It had the same markings as the mask, including a green tip at its tail.

He stepped closer to the cage, “So you’re a Shifter, huh? Can you understand me?”

The cat sat down and looked at him.

“Okay, you cannot speak. Uhh…blink once for yes and twice for no, unless you prefer to nod.”

The cat blinked.

“Cool! You can understand me,” He edged closer to the cage and reached out to touch it.

Immediately, the cat arched its back and hissed.

“Woah, woah!” Marvin flinched back, putting his hands out in front of him. “Sheesh, you’re  _ real _ friendly.”

The cat settled down, still eyeing him warily.

Marvin hummed, putting a hand to his chin. “How to earn your trust…”

His gaze landed on the crackers before going back to the cat.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

The cat seemed to hesitate before blinking.

“Tell you what,” Marvin said, setting his elbows on the chair, “If I get us some lunch can we try to get along?”

The cat blinked.

Marvin beamed, “Alright!”

He headed out the door, giving the cat a wave.

* * *

 

He sat at the table eating a sandwich and watching the cat, still in the cage, eat it’s kibble.

“So…” he started, taking a bite, “you’re magic, huh?”

The feline glanced up at him, blinking.

“What sort of things can you do?”

The markings on the cat glowed and the package of (now closed) crackers lifted off the table.

“Ok, wise guy, I already knew that. What  _ else _ can you do?”

The symbols glowed again before the cat started to fade.

“Cool! You can turn invisible! Makes sense being a cat.”

The cat revealed itself, its chest puffed out in a prideful manner.

Marvin chuckled, “You got spunk, cat.”

The cat rolled its eyes and went back to eating.

“You know, I don’t think you like being in that cage too much, do you.” He said, fiddling with the key in his pocket. He pulled it out, “Now, we’re on good terms right? Don’t go making a mess of my place, alright?”

The cat blinked as he unlocked the cage door. Gingerly, the cat stepped out and sat in front of the magician.

“Nice! Thanks, cat.” He moved to stroke the cat behind its ears.

The cat drew back for a moment before accepting the hand.

“You know, knowing you’re sentient and all I feel like I need to give you a name. That is unless you have one already.”

He was met with two blinks.

“Right, so are you a male or a female? Wait, do cats have gender identities? Or enchanted masks for that matter…”

His rambling was halted by a paw on his chest, “What?”

The cat put more pressure on his chest.

“I don’t follow.”

The cat rolled its eyes and tucked the paw close to its body before putting it back on Marvin’s chest.

Marvin bit his lip, thinking, “Are you saying you’re a boy?”

The cat put his paw down and blinked.

“Cool! But we’re going to have to work on our communication skills.”

“Now,” He sat down at the table, “You need a name.” He stared at the white feline for a while, looking at the markings on his body. His eyes landed upon the distinctive card symbols on his head. “How about Pips?”

His ears perked up, and his tail flicked gently from side to side before he blinked.

“Great! Pips it is then! It will be good to have some company around. We could learn magic together!” Marvin cleared the table, excitement coursing through his veins.

Pips hopped off the table, deciding to look around the apartment.

“I’m glad the place lets you keep pets. Not that you’re a pet. You’re more of a companion!” He finished putting the dishes in the sink and followed Pips.

“You can be part of my magic routine! And the mask will make for a nice accessory!”

He snapped his fingers. “That’s it! That could be one of our acts!”

Pips turned around to look at him.

“I mean you, turning into the mask and vice versa. Sound like a plan?”

His tail waved softly and he almost seemed to smile as he blinked.

“Nice! I think you and I are gonna make a savage team!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Oh boy did we ever. When I started my shows, you know small of course, some people liked us, some didn't. But we never gave up. We managed to find diners and small stages, talent shows, parties, even just on the street.

Slowly, ever so slowly we became relatively well known in our part of Ireland. Eventually though, we began doing bigger things. We even booked a show in England once! How cool is that!

Oh yeah, and I met Jack there too.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“So, where to next?” Jack asked Signe as they walked down the street.

“Well, I wanted to go to Spider Plant and look around.”

“Awesome! Sounds like a plan.”

The two continued their walk down to 3 Gardner Street, spotting the shop up ahead. As they came closer Jack looked over at a window covered in posters. 

There was a school fundraiser, a missing dog poster (aww…he hoped they were found soon), a magician coming to town, a church meeting, a– _ Wait _ .

He stopped just as he passed the window, and did a double take.

“Sean?” Signed had stopped, noticing his confusion.

“Uhh…you go on without me. I'll catch up. Something caught my eye.”

“Alright,” she replied, continuing.

He rushed back over to the poster, reading the one about the magician. Sure enough, he saw a picture of himself both with and without a mask.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

“Hello?” The person on the other end asked.

“Henrik, it’s me, Jack.”

“Ahh! My friend how are you doing?”

“I'm not sure at the moment but we've got a situation on our hands.”

“Vhat?! Are you hurt? Do you feel ill? I vill come down zere right-”

He put a hand to his head, “No, it's not that. You're not gonna believe this but there's another.”

“Anozer vhat?”

“ _ Me _ . I think he's coming to Brighton.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end, “Vhen vill he be here?”

“Uhh…” he searched the poster for a date, “Oh! Next weekend at 17:00.”

“Yes, I can be zere I sink. Zis is very veird…”

“Tell me about it. I’ll see you there.” He hung up the phone and plugged the date and time into his calendar.

He walked up to the store and stepped inside. He found Wiish looking at a tiny, potted tree.

“So, what was it?”

“Nothing much, just a show. It looked interesting so I'm gonna go see with a friend next weekend.”

“Sounds fun! What is it?”

“Just a magician.”

“Cool! I think I'm gonna buy this plant and then we can head home.”

* * *

 

Next weekend rolled around and Jack and Henrik sat in a small crowd, preferably away from most people so as not to be noticed.

“So,” Henrik whispered, “Vhat vas zee plan again?”

“To talk to him after the show. Maybe get some answers, I don't know.”

“Vhy vould he know? I most certainly did not and I am a medical doctah.”

“I’m not sure. He is a magician, maybe he knows something.”

The German scoffed, “In sleight of hand perhaps.”

Jack shrugged, “It's worth a shot.”

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a voice came over the speakers that sounded familiar to them.

“Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls, prepare yourselves for amazement for which the likes you have never seen. Get ready for…” there was a puff of green smoke and a man with a white cat mask, appeared on stage, “Marvin the Magnificent!”

The small audience applauded and the show began.

* * *

 

The two of them continued to sit, having a conversation until everyone in the audience had gone. Then, they got up and headed over to the stage, and followed it to the back.

They heard a voice, Marvin’s, from behind a door, “We did a deadly job tonight, Pips! We both deserve an extra treat. What do you say?” There was a meow.

They looked at each other and Jack knocked on the door.

“What the? Who’s there?” The voice was wary.

“We…we uhh…” Jack cleared his throat, “We just want to talk to you.”

There was a long period of silence, and Jack and Henrik contemplated leaving before the door opened.

“Alright what wa-” The magician stopped and gaped.

Now that he was closer Jack could see him better. The magician of course had his face, which was still bizarre, but he also seemed to have longer hair, keeping it up in a ponytail.

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” the magician put a hand to his head, “that cloning spell really  _ did _ work. Okay uhhh…” He started making small, nervous movements on the spot, “no one panic.”

“Cloning spell?” Jack looked at Henrik.

The doctor leaned over, “I sink he’s crazy.”

“Hey.” The magician pointed at them, “I am  _ not  _ crazy. I really did use a magic spell.”

“Zere is no such sing as magic.”

The double stepped back, snickering, “You sound like Vernon Dursley.”

“Who?”

“Oh my god, you’re kidding me. How do you not know Harry Potter?!”

“Oh, zose books. Vell, I apologize if I don’t know every detail of lore considering I have not read zee books.”

“Guys!” Jack put up his hands trying to stop their squabbling. “This is not getting us any answers.” He turned back to the magician, “We’re not clones. Both of us have been born and lived lives.”

“So if you’re not clones…then…” He put his hand to his chin, “who  _ are  _ you?”

Jack held out his hand, “I’m Sean. Most call me Jack though.”

The magician shook his hand, “I’m Marvin.”

“No, really?” Henrik replied sarcastically. “My name is Dr. Henrik Von Schneeplestein.”

“Oh cool, you’re a doctor.” Marvin shook his hand as well, “I’m not much for science personally but it is important.”

There was a long meow from behind them.

“Oh, you have a cat?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, his name is Pips. Want to pet him?” Marvin stepped back into his room, gesturing to the milk-white cat.

Jack put up a hand, “No thanks, I’m allergic.”

“Oh, he’s not like normal cats.”

“Vhat, is he  _ magic _ ?” Henrik mocked.

“You know…” Marvin put his hands on his hips, “I have the right mind to put you in your place.”

“Try me.”

Marvin frowned and put his hands up, closing his eyes.

Henrik crossed his arms and stood there. Nothing was going to happen.

Jack gasped, “Holy fuck.”

“Vhat?” The doctor opened his eyes. “ _ Agh _ !” He found himself suspended in midair. “Get me down!”

“Not until you apologize.” 

Henrik found himself nearly somersaulting, “Alright, alright! I am sorry! I did not know!”

Gently, the doctor was put back on the ground. Once his feet were stable he put a hand to his chest to steady his breathing. “I guess…magic  _ is _ real.”

Marvin nodded, satisfied.

“So,” Jack began, “Since you seem to be knowledgeable in strange circumstances, do you have an explanation?”

Marvin rolled his shoulders, “Not at the moment, but I do have tons of books and scrolls. Maybe one of them has the answer.”

“Sounds good.”

“So…what did you think of the show?”

“Oh, it was fantastic. You’re really good. It’s even cooler knowing you use real magic.”

“Oh, I don’t use magic for the whole show. Not only would it wear me out, but I still like to do things traditionally. Plus, Pips here helps out.” He said, petting the cat’s head.

“Zat’s pretty neat.” Henrik added having caught his breath.

“Yeah.” He put one last thing into his bag, “Well, I should probably get going. I am  _ hungry _ and I have another show booked in a town nearby tomorrow, so I gotta get some sleep.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, we should probably get going too; although,” he took out his phone, handing it to Marvin, “would it be okay if we get your number? This whole thing is strange and perhaps it's good to let eachother know when anything happens.”

Marvin took the phone, plugging in his number and doing the same for himself and Henrik. “Sure thing. I'll let you know if I find any answers in my books or if anything odd happens.”

“Perfect.” Jack smiled, pocketing his phone.

Marvin gestured to Pips and he turned back into his mask (of course leaving both Jack and Henrik in awe) before packing it in the bag. He picked it up and stepped out of the room, “I’d love to get to know you two more so maybe we can all hang out when we get the chance.”

“Zat does not sound like such a bad idea to me,” Henrik said hesitantly.

They all shook hands one last time before deciding to head back to their homes, all of them anticipating what could be next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second installment in my Ego Origins series. As you can see, with my writing I’ve added a few little quirks of my own. For instance, while I am highly aware of the idea of Marvin turning into a cat (Love that idea by the way) I always wondered what it would be like for Marvin to have a pet and I thought it would be a cool idea if his mask could turn into a cat! 
> 
> I really liked this one because I had a lot more creative liberty to work with when writing his back story. I mean, who doesn’t love magic?! I can tell that I will have a blast writing this series and I hope to actually have JJ’s out before Halloween. But due to dwindling time constraints I may have to post JJ’s story out of order, and post the others later. If I do this just know that JJ’s story should be the last/second to last (can’t decide yet) in the series.
> 
> Either way, let me know if you enjoyed it as always! ^^


End file.
